Do Not Be Good To Me
by ByolHana
Summary: Adaras father was framed for murder by the Templars. As she struggled to survive and tried to plot revenge against the man, who framed her father, she met him a man named Connor. They have the same objective, to destroy Charles Lee.


Don't Be Good To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable of the plot or characters of Assassin`s III.

Chapter One

Goodbye

"_My love for you was blind,_

_But at the end it was sad."_

A young woman stood close to the edge the cliff, overlooking at the endless blue of the sea. The salty and humid breeze, made her undulating her black hair, scattered with dead leaves and little twigs in it, into the air along with white dress.

The right sleeve of it was torn out, leaving the fabric jiggered, where her shoulder started. The dress was dirty, with crimson drops of blood, mud and black powder.

Her face was messy. Her olive skin was tinted with dry blood along her cheekbone and the corner of her lip. Her eyes were red and anxious, looking everywhere.

`I should have known, that everything was a lie´ she thought sadly opening her mouth and licking her dry lips. Her eyes fluttered `I need to find the truth─´

"Adara Vega" a female voice called her from behind.

Adara turned her face slowly and then her body. The girl that had called her narrowed her eyes. Adara looked down to her left hand; she quickly put it behind her back. She closed her hand, enclosing the necklace.

Adara gave a nervous gulped and spoke up. "For you─ I will give up everything"

"Really give everything up, even him? Should I believe you, after all those lies?" The girl gave a dry laugh and put her hand over her hip. "In reality you took everything away from me" she snarled letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I did no such thing" Adara said gulping again, her throat was getting dry. "I will never do that" she said looking down at the green grass below her feet.

"Darcy" Adara looked up to see Darcy. "After all, you`re─ my sister"

"Silence!" Darcy shouted at Adara, as she clenched her fists wrinkling the red skirt of the dress she was wearing. "Is irritating that you keep saying that" she glared and then pointed at Adara then at her. "You and I─ can`t live under the same sky" she spat crunching her nose.

"Don't say that" Adara said as she looked up to the sky, trying to keep her tears in check. Darcy`s face was red and quickly smashed her foot against the grass.

"We`re mortal enemies" Darcy clenched her teeth.

"They are─ we are not. I am giving everything up not to be one of them" Adara tried to reason with her sister. But Darcy kept clenching her teeth and glared at her. "Darcy, listen to reason" Adara said shaking her head.

Darcy slowly started to walk where Adara was standing. Darcy gave her a smirk and tilted her head. Adara quickly caught up with what she was thinking. She looked back where the cliff ended just a couple of steps back.

Adara backed up, but the rocks were loose and she started to lose her balance. Darcy kept walking up to her. "Darcy, don't" Adara said as she put her hands in front of her.

Darcy quickly stopped and looked into the end of the cliff. She gave out a sight and kneeled slowly in front of Adara.

Adara looked at her surprised. Darcy looked up at Adara. She bit her lips and her eyebrows were furrowed, trying not to glare at her dear sister Adara. "I am sorry" Darcy said as she tried to come up with better words to express her remorse. "I am a bad person"

Adara opened her mouth but no words came out. "You need to give everything up" Darcy stated with a serious tone looking up at Adara that looked like a fish out of the water, trying to talk but no words came out. "The poising that happen that day─" she paused and pointed at Adara. "You`re the one that did that!" she exclaimed.

Adara`s eyes widen, he would hate her for that. "Please, do it for me" Darcy said as she furrowed her eyes and tried to smile.

Adara shook her head; he would definitely hate her if she admits in doing it so. "I can`t" Adara said gathering all the courage she had left. "You know, I can`t tell him that" Adara said shaking her head more. "I will not, not even for you" she finally said as she walked passed Darcy.

Darcy looked out of the corner of her eye. To see it, the key, she finally had founded. She quickly took Adara`s wrist and stood up.

"Let me go" Adara warned Darcy, trying to put her arm out of her hold.

"Then give me the necklace" Darcy said as she tried to reach with her free hand the necklace. "You said you will give up everything for me"

Darcy quickly took hold of her other wrist. She moved Adara`s arms up and down, waiting for the necklace to fall out of Adara`s grasp. "Stop" Adara said trying to grasp the necklace harder.

"Give it to me" Darcy said shaking Adara`s arms more violently.

Adara`s grasp weaken, and the necklace went out flying. Darcy and Adara looked how the necklace fell down. It ended at the very end of the cliff.

Adara took out running and went to take the necklace. Darcy stood back looking how Adara tried to reach for the necklace.

Adara`s fingers brushed the necklace, she stretched a little more.

The rocks under Adara`s feet started to slide. She lost her balance; she fell down to the end of the cliff. Darcy quickly reached down to her sister; she took her hand preventing her sister to fell.

"Darcy, please save me" Adara begged desperately as she looked down to the turbulent waters that crashed against the pointy rocks of the shore. Darcy hold Adara`s hand with both of her hands. "Please"

Darcy looked to her left where the necklace with the key stood. Adara followed Darcy`s gaze to the necklace. "Save me" Adara begged again.

"Let`s ended here" Darcy said sadly to Adara.

Adara looked at her sister and trembled with fear. Her hands started to turned cold holding to Darcy`s hands. "No, please Darcy don't do this" Adara shouted at Darcy

"I am sorry" Darcy said removing one hand of her grasp to Adara. Adara tried to reach for her hand but it was already too far back. "Goodbye"

Darcy removed her hand from Adara`s hand. Adara felt a tugged in her stomach as she started to fall down the cliff.

Darcy fell down into her rear. She trembled, what she had done. She didn't dare to look down the cliff to see if Adara had made it to the water of the pointy rocks that were at the shore.

Adara fell down, she closed her eyes, her heart started to beat faster and she could hear a weird sound on her eyes.

She crashed down into the icy water. It was like thousands of bricks had fallen in her back. Then thousands of needles started to perforate her skin.

She couldn't see anything, she tried to swim up to the top but a strange force pulled her down into the darkness of the bottom of the sea.

Water started to enter her lungs, she tried to cough it was useless more water entered into her mouth.

Her eyes started to fell heavy; her body was turning very light.

"I am sorry, Connor"


End file.
